


Sweet Stick

by Alahnore



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: Hazama didn’t like sweets. But if it annoyed his favorite genius, he could deal with it. If he could get him to play, anyway.





	Sweet Stick

Hazama normally disliked sweets. Sugar in general wasn’t pleasant, but he had heard about the stupid little holiday. It was something he saw mostly females try to do to be cute to their insignificant others, or immature teenagers. But it was exactly the thing that could get under a particular person’s skin, so Hazama patted the little pocky box in his pocket as he took a stroll through the NOL building.

“Hello, Colonel,” Hazama sang out as he walked right into the office. Relius did not even look up from his paperwork. “Working right through lunch I see! So nice to know we have such a dedicated man on the job, but you should take a break.”

Relius paused just long enough for Hazama to assume he _might_  have looked at him. He waited til Hazama was right in front of his desk before he answered, “Do you need something?”

“Oh, how rude. I’m just here to check on you.” Hazama replied, one hand raising to lightly grasp his hat as he shifted to sit on the edge of Relius’ desk. Carefully the paperwork was moved, and he took the extra space gratefully even if it wasn’t for him. “Everyone’s having such a fun time out there…”

Relius shuffled his papers into a proper stack. “You hate sweet things.”

Straight to the point and ruining everything. That was Relius. That he even knew about the ‘holiday’ was a bit surprising through. “What are you going on about?” he asked innocently.

Relius set the stack aside only to grab another folder, not bothering to answer. Figuring it was too late to turn back now, Hazama retrieved the box from his pocket, popping it open and plucking a sweet stick from the package. He’ll force himself to eat it nonchalantly. “I hate _most_  sweet things.” he half-lies. There might be a cake or two he can stomach, but those were very few and far between…

Relius ignored him. Hazama just shifted further to sit more on his desk, eating another pocky. At this point he was being less sly but Relius was having none of it. No matter what nothing appeased the man. Not a single playful bone in his body. It was aggravating, knowing there was a depth he could poke and provoke, but it was so damn hard just to start.

Hazama was poutily munching on the second to last pocky when Relius seemed to finally be done organizing his stupid paperwork. Resigned, he damned himself to eating the last one, the tip of it between his teeth. He held it there, giving Relius an openly pouty, displeased look.

The masked man set his papers in their shelf on his desk before almost suddenly reaching for him. Hazama tensed, frozen, even as Relius’ pace was methodically slow as usual. Thumb and forefinger grasped the end of the pocky stick, and Hazama held his breath as Relius leaned closer. There was no way. But there he was, right there, about to…

A quiet little _snap_  literally snapped Hazama out of his daze. The tip of the pocky was left between his teeth, and he watched with wide eyes as Relius nonchalantly ate the piece he broke off.

Hazama sputtered a bit, lips parting in a complaint. Relius leaned closer, taking his chance, his own open lips covering over Hazama’s. That not so pleasant aftertaste of pocky made Hazama wince, but after was a far more familiar, more desirable flavor. It was almost bittersweet.


End file.
